The human foot is an organic shape composed of a series of complex curves and surface irregularities that change position and dimension in dynamic motion. The anatomical variation of shape and volume of the human foot naturally differs widely from individual to individual. In addition, either foot of a given individual may vary in size and shape from the other foot.
Solid leather shoes often lack conformable and flexible qualities to accommodate the inherent shape and size variations of the foot. Historically, to overcome the limitations of making footwear with relatively unforgiving layered sheets of material, shoes have been woven with strips of leather, plant material or textile. Makers of footwear often utilize textile and stretch textile uppers for the purposes of providing conformable and flexible qualities. Shoes made in this way provide breathability as well, since the non-solid upper has ventilation apertures formed by the gaps between the yams or strips.
In unrestricted woven materials, the strips move freely and shift in relation to each other. The spaces between the strips are therefore variable, and provide conformability and flexibility by shifting alignment in relation to anatomical features or exerted pressure. Articles of footwear produced with woven materials are labor intensive and therefore expensive to create. Additionally, the edges of woven materials have difficult to solve un-raveling issues when used in cut and sew applications.
Another way to create a flexible, conformable material out of a relatively inflexible starting material is through the interlocking of small individual elements often referred to as links. Links joined together with linear connecting pins, such as those used in metal watchbands, have flexibility along the axis of rotation (pivot point) of the pins. Multiple links threaded together with a connector such as string, wire or elastic can create large flexible expanses of material. Creating linked or beaded material through the process of individually threading each element is time consuming and therefore not cost effective for mass production purposes.
It would be desirable to provide a functional material that is ventilated, flexible, conformable, and has adjustable attributes, without the labor and associated cost of threading the individual elements or weaving individual strips.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of footwear that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.